New Drama, Same Happiness
by sezza603
Summary: Sequel to 'Where did my happy place go'... I hope you like!
1. Just Remembering

**A/N Hey guys... I'm back again! This is the sequel... I hope you like! **

**3 years later**

I never would have thought I would have to move from Ohio to LA in order to find true love.

But I did and now I am 5 days away from becoming Mrs Ashley Davies.

Aww! I made myself melt!

Mum and Dad got 'married' in October and I discovered that Ashley is so sexy in a dress!

I can't wait to see her at our wedding!

Yes, our wedding! – in 5 days.

But she's not wearing a dress – Boo!

We have everything planned – Ashley is wearing a white vest tux with white long pants.

We are having our wedding at St Paul's church- my parents arranged this after they enjoyed their renewal vows ceremony.

Our reception is at the beach across from our house.

Yes, her, oh sorry, our house…. Eekk! Is across from the beach.

Our house is a stunner!

It has 4 bathrooms, 7 bedrooms, 2 studios and a pool as well as a huge backyard.

Our house is the perfect location for our reception and we don't have to travel far to our bedroom.

He he!

My brother Clay got a job closer to my parent's house and is currently living with them along with his wife Chelsea – they are saving for their own house.

At our parent's ceremony/reception, Glen proposed to Sophie who accepted.

It was really cute.

They got married about 10 months ago and we have a niece or nephew on the way – as in the next few weeks!

My bridesmaids are: Kyla, Alice, Paige – me, Ashley and Paige are all okay now, so no awkwardness – she loves us!

We confronted her when Ashley and I received our GED's.

We both decided to leave high school – Ashley to pursue a career in music and I left and attained a photography course.

So, naturally, my friend from work, Shane is doing our photos for the wedding.

Paige understood and she is currently dating Andi from work.

Josephine and Mandy are still going strong. I made both Josephine and my mum maid of honours.

"Spence. Are you ok?"

"Yeah Ash. I'm fine. Just remembering."

I felt her join me on the balcony. She wraps her arms and I felt her hot breath on my neck.

"What are remembering?"

"The last few months and how everything has changed."

"Mmmm…. We are now aunties to a Mr Dion Michael Dennison and we have a Carlin on the way.

"Yeah." I turn in her arms and smile at her before giving her a kiss. "I love you."

"And I love you Spence."

The doorbell rang.

"Come on Spence. Your family are here."

She gave me a quick kiss and left me to watch her leave.

God, she's so beautiful!

I quickly change into something decent as I hear Ashley greet my parents and I head downstairs myself.

**Should I continue? It gets better... I promise! **

**Please review! **


	2. What?

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated... It was my birthday yesterday, so it was a hectic day! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

"Paige, Paige calm down. Now start again and say it slowly." I said into the phone as I paced our room.

"Andi and I are pregnant. She's carrying the baby and Tom, Andi's co-worker, is the donor. Isn't that great?"

"That's wonderful Paige. Congratulations!"

"Yeah, but Spence," She said nervous. "It's twins. We're having twins."

Okay, I'm speechless.

At first I was shocked that Andi would be carrying the baby- seeing as she is the butch one of the relationship. But after awhile, I thought about it and it made sense, as Paige is so concious of how she looks and her body would change.

"T-t-twins?" I stammer.

"Yeah Spence, that's two babies!"

"Yeah Paige, I know how many twins are." I say dryly.

"How far along?" I ask.

"Oh, only 7 weeks, but we are getting prepared."

"And how does Andi feel?"

"Oh, Spence, she's going to be a great mum!" She gushes.

Ever since Paige and Andi got together, Paige has always admired, adored and was smitten with Andi. It's so cute.

"So Paige," I start teasingly. "You the baby daddy?" I hold in a chuckle.

"No way! I'm the mummy and Andi is the momma."

"Uh-huh." I'm so shocked.

"So can you tell Ash please? I don't think I would have the courage to tell her."

"Umm…. Sure Paige."

"So how are you and Ash? All psyched for the big day."

"Yep we are, considering the wedding is in two days. We are pretty level-headed."

"Oh, Spencer, I nearly forgot. Since you're the bride, you have to come over to Andi's place tonight at 8."

"Why?"

"Just come please at 8 okay?"

"Umm… okay, I'll just tell As-"

"No! No Ashley! No, but I spoke to Kyla and Aiden and they want her to go to their house at 7:30. Please tell her that too."

"Ummm…"

"Please Spence?"

"Okay, okay. See you tonight."

I hang up, more shocked and confused.

"Ashley." I call out in the abandoned hallway.

"Yeah babe. What's up?" She comes out of the music studio and joins me in the bedroom.

"I need to tell you a few things. You might need to sit down."

"Okay, you're scaring me baby."

"I'm sorry. I just got off the phone with Paige and," I take a deep breath. "Andi is pregnant."

I pause and sit there waiting for Ashley to register and make sense of what I just said and it eventually elated a response.

"Oh my God! Pregnant!"

"With twins." I add.

"Twins! Twins! 2 babies!" Her eyes widened in shock. "And Andi is carrying them? What!"

She sits back down.

"Spence, if we ever have kids, I'm sorry, but you're going to be the one having them."

I chuckle at two things: She is so worked up and her response is really funny and I laugh because I knew and wanted to carry our babies.

She looks up at me. "I love you babe."

"I love you too."

"We well support Paige and Andi."

"We will Ash."

She takes me in her arm and lays me on the bed.

"Oh and Ash?" I say before she straddles me.

"Yeah?"

"You're wanted at Kyla and Aiden's tonight at 7:30 and I'm going to Andi's at 8. I think they have something planned."

Ashley nods her head.

"What's the time now?" She asks

"6:19pm."

"We have time." She smirks as she gives me a kiss and I giggle.

I find my shirt gone 3 seconds...


	3. Hen's Night

**A/N Hey - sorry for delay... I'm not sure I like this chapter - thats why it took so long - cuz i wasnt going to publish this... but i love you guys - so here you go! **

I love having sex with Ashley, but when I don't get to have round after round of mind-blowing sex until the sun comes up, I'm depressed.

I find myself sitting on Andi's couch with a bunch of my 'friends':

Shane, Alice, Paige, Josephine, Gabrielle, Mandy, Sophie and Chelsea – along with some unknowns; Ming Lee, Freda and Michelle and of course Andi.

We are playing Spin the Bottle – yeah I know….

I refused to play without Ashley, but I was outvoted.

Ha!

They think they can outvote me on my –okay, so it was a surprise- but it's still mine- hen's night.

It was sweet that they had set it up and I can only imagine what Ashley is going through!

"Ah! Spencer! It landed on you!" Michelle shrieks.

"Ha hah" I laugh weakly.

I look up to see who picked me – and it's Paige.

"Great." I say.

"Don't worry Spencer. I won't bite." Paige smiles.

I look over at Andi, who is basically cheering her baby momma on.

I gulp and Paige leans in and our lips connect in a somewhat nice kiss.

I still had my eyes closed when we pulled away and someone chuckled.

"Spencer! You're not having second thoughts about marrying Ashley are you?"

This was followed by laughter.

I snap my eyes open.

"Stay away from my girl Spence!" Andi jokingly says as she is laughing with the rest of them.

I laugh once I get acquainted with my surroundings.

"Okay, Spence, your turn."

I spin the coca cola bottle and it spins fast like a helicopter propeller, it eventually slows….slows…. I am seeing this bottle spin in slow motion.

It stops after what seems to be a thousand years and it lands on…

* * *

"Ashley?"

"Hey Spence." She smiles at me. I hear laughter and coughing.

I look around the room questionally and finally stop on Kyla who just stepped into the room next to Ashley.

"Hey Spencer. We thought this may be a nice surprise. We came just before the game. That's why Ashley came earlier to our place."

Paige went and stood next to Kyla and Kyla wrapped her arm around Paige's shoulder.

"Paige and I planned this. We shoved Ashley out just as the bottle stopped."

I look at Ashley in shock. She shrugs.

"Can I please have my kiss?" She's so cute.

"Sure babe." I smile and lean in toward her and practically make out with her.

I don't know how long we were like that, or even how far we were going to go but I know that when I finally heard Kyla bring us back, Ashley had a hand down my pants and I had a hand under her shirt. We both wanted to finish what was started this afternoon.

We both blushed and chuckled.

She pulled me into her lap and we couldn't take our eyes off one another or keep our hands to ourselves.

It was a good night and I was glad Paige and Kyla had planned this and bought my girl to my hen's night.

This after all was the last night we could spend together as she was being dragged away from me – tradition still stands you can't see the bride the day before the wedding.

Oh, well at least we got to make love once more before being declared married. I made love to my fiancée for the last time tonight.

**What do you guys think? **


	4. The Letter

**A/N Another short one... but next chapter is definately going to be longer ... promise!**

Today I woke up with a start!

I'm getting married today!

To Ashley!

Woo!

Before I even have time to open both my eyes, I am being dragged out of bed by my mum, Paige, Chelsea and Sophie.

One is pulling at my hair, the other my face and another trying to get my clothes off and shoving me into the bathroom. My mother, of course, is barking orders around the place.

Isn't this a great way to wake up?

Yeah, I think so too.

By the time I am showered, hair and makeup is done and I'm in my dress, the doorbell rings and a guy is standing at the door with an envelope in his hand.

"Is a Miss Spencer Carlin here?" He asks.

Paige gets excited and grabs the letter from him.

"Hey that's mine!" I yell at Paige, who is ripping it open.

I launch myself at her and my mother's reactions are tested. She springs into action as she pulls me back.

"Paige, give her the letter, before she wrecks the dress." She says calmly.

Paige reluctantly hands me the letter.

I sit in the corner in order to open it privately – well as privately as one can when everyone wants to know what it says.

Oh and there's the doorbell – Shane and Alice are here too.

Great.

I open the letter and out drop three things – a hand written letter, a lovely photo of my girl and a locket.

The letter writes:

Baby Girl,

I love you with all my heart and I am looking forward to marrying you today. I will finally be able to hold you as my wife baby. I've waited so long to be able to call you that.

I know that our sex tonight will have so much love and passion and honey, it will be different, because we are official.

Babe, this locket was my grandmother's and it would mean the world to me if you could wear it for me. Please use the photo I gave you and wear it close to your heart. Forever.

Thank you baby.

I love you with all my heart.

Love always and forever

Ashley Christine Davies xxx

P.S. I love you Spencer Marie Davies

I close the letter and look at my friends and family.

I can't really see them properly as it is all blurry and my eyes have tears in them, thanks to the words Ashley used.

"No Spencer!" I hear my mother yell. "Do not cry! You'll ruin the make-up!"

We all laugh.


	5. Wedding Day

**A/N Hey guys, here's another update! Hope you enjoy! =) **

**Ashley's POV**

"Friends and family, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining in marriage of Spencer Marie Carlin and Ashley Christine Davies."

I tune out the minister's long introduction to stare out at the audience of our marriage- seeing all our friends and family smiling at and being supportive of us.

I feel lucky to have all these people here.

My eyes return to the minister, still babbling on about something. I guess this is important and I should be listening but…

CAN I PLEASE KISS MY BRIDE ALREADY!

I turn to the one of my forever affections and check her out.

She was wearing my grandmother's locket and I feel so proud. I feel her presence.

My grandmother and I were really close and it means a lot to me that Spencer's wearing it.

My Spencer makes me so proud. I love her so much.

I catch her eye as she takes her eyes off the minister – I'm hoping she's thinking of making love to me.

When she entered the marquee – we changed venue and decided to have it on the beach and alas, it is also raining – my breath hitched and I became instantly aroused.

That's all I've wanted to do since I saw her today.

She gives me a quick smile, before her attention is back on the minister who is asking why we shouldn't be joined in matrimony and blah, blah, blah.

No, seriously, if anyone objects, I will punch the living daylights out of them.

Ha-ha, just kidding!

Actually, no, I don't think I am.

Thankfully, people have their senses and no one has objected.

And why should they?

Me and Spencer are the perfect couple.

We are and don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

I turn back to the minister who is crapping on about the sacristy of marriage

Fuck!

We know this.

We knew this when we were 19 and saying that someday we will get married!

We wouldn't be here otherwise.

The longer this takes, the longer I have to wait till I can make love to my wife.

I know, I know, I'm sorry but whenever Spencer's in the room my mind is always on fucking her.

I also know that I should be listening but I'm getting distracted and I start to fidget.

Aiden, my best man leans over and asks if I'm okay – he knows how impatient I can be.

"Yeah, thanks Aid. Just tell this motherfucker to hurry up!"

"Ash, you know I can't do that."

I let out a frustrated sigh and I hear hum chuckle.

"Can I please have Spencer's ring?" I hear the minister bring my back to reality.

"Finally!"

I'm shocked to see that this outburst came from Spencer.

She sees my face and smirks.

I let out a chuckle.

The minister regains his composure at the outburst.

Aiden comes to my side and hands me the ring.

"Do you Spencer Marie Carlin; take Ashley Christine Davies to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." She looks up at me with her eyes brimming with tears. "I do baby."

I feel my own eyes start to water.

I'm glad I waited this long as it is totally worth it when I hear her say those words to me.

To all of us.

"Through sickness, health, rich, poor, till death do us part."

I look at her as she repeats these words after the minister.

I take her left hand and slide the ring on her finger.

I want to kiss her so bad!

"And Ashley's ring please."

I see Josephine give my ring to Spencer.

"Do you, Ashley Christine Davies, take Spencer Marie Carlin to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

I stood there proud – a few minutes away from three things:

Being able to kiss her

Being her wife and being official

Being pronounced married

I repeated the words after the minister and waited for the two sentences which would change my life.

And here they come:

"I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

I chuckled as I grabbed Spencer and dipped her down – for the show of course! - And felt her hot breath before our mind-blowing, married kiss.

I was right, it was different.

It was loving, sweet, passionate – all at the same time.

And if this was just the kiss, imagine the sex!

Yeah baby!

I don't know how long we made out for but I didn't want to let her go.

We finally let our mouths separate and I snuggled Spencer close to me.

I had my girl now I have my wife.

**Spencer's POV**

I was so restless – the minister was so boring. I was itching to be married and to kiss Ashley and the way she was talking to Aiden and her face said that she was as well.

But then again, Ashley's always been like that.

So I couldn't control myself when he asked for the rings after a bloody long introduction!

Seriously, we all knew why we were here.

Ashley was so shocked by the way I acted. But I needed to just get on with it.

I'm ashamed to say that all I want is to have after-marriage sec, lasting the night and rolling into the morning.

My mother was shocked – I could hear her in the crowd – when I voiced my impatientness.

Also the minister was a bit caught off guard.

That was the funniest!

But now, I'm with Ashley. Ashley is now my wife and I will be introducing her that way anytime I can get!

Woo!

"Congratulations you guys!" Paige and Andi came up to us when we finally made our way out of the tent.

"Thanks, I'm so lucky to have her." Ashley said as she squeezed my hand.

I smiled up at her. I couldn't take my eyes off of her- and neither could she apparently.

"I think we know what will follow the reception." Andi chuckles.

I blush and Ashley, who senses my sensitivity, tries to refute it with a joke.

"Well Andi, why do you think that? You should know what we're doing – you're helping is clean up – that's what we are doing."

I turn red with embarrassment.

Ash! As if that wasn't obvious!

No!

We made our way into our house to join our party for our reception.

I nearly dragged Ashley up the stairs as we passed them, but I stopped myself.

This day was so special – to both of us.


	6. Reception Revolt

**A/N hey guys, thanks to those who are still sticking with this story - sorry I haven't updated - my 15 friend had cancer and passed away... so its been a tough time RIP Tara =( **

**Keep Reviewing... **

"I now introduce you to Mrs and Mrs Davies."

The MC of our reception announces us as we join hands and enter the garden from the house, where we got changed into our reception clothes.

I was so happy when I heard Spence was going to take my last name.

We are now one.

No hyphenated name or separate family names – just one household, and one family.

We took our seats at the bridal table, me next to Aiden, and Spencer next to her parents.

I was surprised to see my mother sitting at the end of the table.

I looked over and I caught her eye.

"Thanks Mom." I mouth to her.

"I'm so proud of you. I love you." She mouthed back.

I smiled and turned back to my bride, who was looking at the decorations in awe.

"I love you Ash." She said when she noticed me.

"I love you too gorgeous."

I lean in and give her a kiss

Someone to the left of me gets the attention of everyone through clinking their glasses.

Arthur and Paula stand up.

"I would like to make a toast to Ashley and Spencer."

I smile at Spencer and then at my new mother and father in-law.

"We are so proud of Spencer and Ashley for getting married today. Ashley could not be a better match for our little girl." Arthur begins.

"When we found out that Spencer was gay, it was so important that Ashley was there with her. She has been a huge support to Spencer. We know that after this confession, we had to support them as well. Arthur knew before me, he obviously read into their friendship better than I did. He supported them straight away. Me, well I wasn't so thrilled. Granted, Ashley was always so good to Spencer and is a great person. I came to eventually support and accept both of them and as my husband has already pointed out, they have their ups and downs. So Spencer, I'm so sorry that I wasn't supportive then, but know I am definitely your most supportive person." Paula finished.

"Hey, I'm supportive too!" Arthur added.

We all had a chuckle especially when Paula playfully hit him.

"We love you Spencer and Ashley." Arthur added. "Raise your glasses to the happy couple."

We heard the applaud around us and we shared a loving kiss, followed by louder applause.

Spencer, being Spencer, blushed and for that, and for being cute, I kissed her again.

Our mouths were hardly apart when I heard her whisper

"I love you. I want to fuck you so bad."

I nibbled on her bottom lip. "Me too Spence, me too."

"Hold me Ash, just hold me."

I did, she was sighing into my neck. I could feel her hot breath. She was moaning every so often.

"Babbyy…."

"Spence! Not now!"

I felt her rubbing against me.

"Spencer, are you okay?" I lifted her head to look at me and I saw tears. She was crying.

"Spencer." I was worried. "Are you okay baby?"

"I'm more than okay Ash. They're happy tears baby. I'm just soo…. I want you!"

"You have me babe, forever." I kissed her forehead. She looked at me and raised her eyebrows.

"I want you in that way."

I got what she was saying and lord, didn't I want the same!

"Me too Spence, just a few more hours – I promise."

"Okay" She let go of me.

I stood up and went to mingle with some of my new in-laws, until I some arguing in the back room.

I peered in and saw Aiden and Kyla fighting over something on a piece of paper. To the left of them, I saw Dion, in the corner crying.

I opened the door successfully without drawing any attention to myself and grabbed my nephew and took him back to me and Spencer.

"What's wrong D?" Spencer cooed when we arrived back to the main table.

"Aunty Spence, Aunty Spence!" He wriggled out of my arms and Spencer took him off me.

She is so good with him. He adores her so much.

"Mummy and Daddy are yelling and it hurt my ears." He said as Spencer pulled him onto her lap.

"Oh D, are your ears better?" She cooed again.

"Yes." He looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"You look really handsome tonight in your suit Dion."

"You look pretty too Aunty Spence."

"Shall we dance?" Spencer asks Dion.

"Don't you want to dance with Aunty Ashley?"

"No. I want to dance with you. Ashley's going to find your mummy and daddy."

They both look at me.

I wink at my girl and smile at my little man.

"That's right Dion. I have Aunty Spencer for the rest of my life."

Dion runs to the dance floor.

Spencer comes over to me and places her arms around my neck.

"I love you." She says as she kisses me sweetly.

"I love you too. Thank you for looking after Dion."

She shrugs. "It's nothing. Now you are going to sort out Kyla – I see her coming back out."

I turn to where she is looking and see Kyla coming out and she is furious – something's made her mad. I hear Aiden's car engine start and hear the brakes squeal, alerting me to the fact that he has left the building.

"Sure babe. Look after our little man."

"Always." She smiles as she turns to where Dion is waiting.

I take a deep breath and turn around to walk over to where Kyla is standing.

"Hey Kyla."

"Don't even try Ashley. I'm not in the mood."

"But-"

"No! I've had enough. I want a divorce!"

She ran off crying, before I got a chance to find out what was going on.

I turned back to the dance floor and saw my wife and nephew having a great time.

It's my special day and Kyla isn't going to wreck this for me.

So I clear my mind as best I can and make my way over to the two people that make me most proud.


	7. First Night Together

**A/N **

**Hey guys, sorry it so long for this to be updated... I'm now finished all assignments so this story will have frequent updates!**

**This story does have a stoyline and I'm only getting started, so I hope all you guys are still keen to tune in!**

**Thanks and enjoy! **

'Goodnight Paula. Goodnight Arthur."

I smile as our final guests – Arthur and Paula- leave our house. Finally!

At 2am in the morning!

"Goodnight Spencer and Ashley. It was a wonderful celebration. Congratulations again."

"Thank you Arthur."

"Are you sure he will be okay?"

They turn to my sleeping nephew who crashed on the couch about 2 hours ago.

"Yeah, he'll be fine."

I smile as I close the door and as I sigh, a feeling of relief swept over me.

"So I guess the little guy is staying here tonight?" Spencer asks me.

"Yep, looks like." I chuckle.

We both take in the pure exhaustion on Dion's face.

"You're so good with him Ash."

I smile at her.

"So Ash," Spencer breaks the moment silence. "Can we have hot, newlywed sex now?" She smirks.

"Not when we have a child in the house Spence. As much I want to, we can't."

"Yeah, I guess." She says defeated.

"Go on Spence. Go get changed."

"Come with me?"

"Sure."

Before I head up stairs with Spencer, I make sure that Dion is warm enough and lock the front and back doors. I eventually turn off the lights and head up the stairs to my waiting wife.

As I close the door of our bedroom, I hear the doorbell ring, followed by my 3 year old nephew screaming.

"I'll get it babe." I say to my confused wife.

"Who could it be at this hour?" She whines.

I head back down the stairs.

"Aunty Ashley!" Dion came running at me with a panicked expression on his face.

"It's okay Dion."

He takes my hand before I open the door and hides behind my back as I open the door.

"Aiden?" I stand there confused.

"Hey Ash."

"Daddy?" Dion's little voice pipes up.

"Hey there little man!" He takes Dion in his arms. "Have you been good to Aunty Spencer and Ashley?"

"Yes." He looks at me for confirmation.

"He has."

"Where's Mummy?"

"She, er, she's at home." Aiden looks at me for help.

"Why were you fighting?"

"Mummy gave Daddy a fright when she opened the door." Aiden stumbled through his answer again.

"Okay." Dion nodded.

I could see he didn't buy it. Kids are so smart, it's scary!

"Anyway, Ash, thank you for taking Dion for us. Sorry we left him with you. I just wanted to apologise about that and for leaving the reception."

"That's okay. We always love spending time with Dion."

"Okay, come one Dion. It's time to go."

Dion exited the house.

"Have fun with Spencer tonight." He wriggled his eyebrows.

I blushed and pushed him out of our house.

I sighed as I closed the door.

I slowly made my way up to Spencer to tell her the good news.

"Who was that Ash?"

I ignored her and circled her waist with my arms.

I kissed down her neck and down her shoulder.

"Asshh…. As much as I love that, Dion is downstairs."

"Ah… No he isn't." I smirk.

"What? Ash, please tell me what happened."

"Aiden came to pick him up."

"Oh good."

"So now you can enjoy me. Our newlywed sex."

"Mmmm…"

I continue to kiss down her body and enjoy every lick, suck and bite,'

"Tonight it's all sensual baby." I muttered in her ear.

"I like the sound of that."

I lowered myself back down Spencer's neck and reached her extraordinary breasts. The Lord has granted my prayers.

I moaned because I really needed her and in response I heard her growl.

She is so cute when she attempts to be sexy in the bedroom – not saying she isn't sexy everyday…

Because of the rise in temperature in the room, I make my way back to my gorgeous girl.

We make out passionately for a while, until her moans become needy. But I knew she would wait for whatever I had planned.

I did have a plan. I planned to ravish her. Make her mine, like I have done so many times before.

"I love you Spencer." I looked her in the eyes.

"Aw, baby, I love you too." She smiled.

"I mean it Spence. I never want to lose you. You mean the world to me." I felt tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Sweetheart, don't cry." She pulled me up to her. "You will never lose me. No matter how hard you try to. You're my everything too."

She kissed me and she tried to take control, but I didn't let her.

I continued my way down her body to her stomach and enjoyed the view. I left a hickey on her left breast.

It's okay; I'm the only one who will see it.

I get to her lovely parts and as I make her wet, I hear her whimper.

I smirk.

"Do you want me to fix that?"

"Please Ash." She nods.

I stroke the lips of her pussy and know that her clit must be pulsating because I know mine is. She turns me on so much.

I make my way inside her with my finger and I hear the moan of approval.

"Tongue, Ash, tongue."

"Do you like when I use my tongue?"

"Yeah." She breathes out.

So I fulfil my princess' wishes and my tongues slips inside her and I swirl my tongue on her clit.

"Ash….yeah Ash. That feels so food!"

I give her a playful bite and soothe it with my tongue.

I place a finger into her and she gently rocks back and forth, until I hear the sound of her cumming.

"Ash… mmm." She bucks towards me and lets out a high-pitched scream.

I keep my tongue in place and let her enjoy the feeling.

I slow down and she slowly recovers and I rejoin her at the top of the bed.

"Ash, that was amazing."

"I know babe."

"Now, your turn." She smirks at me.

"Umm Spence?"

"Yeah babe?" She looks into my eyes and tucks a piece of hair from in front of my face and behind my ear.

"I want to try something new."

"Sure, babe. Anything you want."

"Okay, how about scissoring?"

"Scissoring? What's that?"

She is genuinely confused and she is so cute when she furrows her eyebrows together.

"God, I love it when you're confused, because you're so cute!"

I receive a kiss for my compliment.

"I'll try whatever you want Ash, I promise. It's just I've never down this or heard this before. You're the only one I've been with since my lesbian journey began."

"Josephine?"

"It was never sexual."

"So what do you think Spence?"

"I'm willing to try baby. I trust you."

"Okay Spence. Move your leg up onto mine and come closer to me.

Our pussy collided and Spencer let out a moan.

I felt so turned on too.

"This is amazing Ash!" She breathed out.

"Mmm… hmmm…" I smiled at her.

She started to grind me and I had to have my release too, so I mirrored her movements.

We didn't continue this very long as I had a release already waiting to burst and Spencer came practically the same time I did.

I have to say that this experience was beautiful. The whole event was beautiful.

I felt our love intensify as we both released.

"Babe, I'm way too exhausted now. I'm going to sleep now."

She snuggled into my side.

"That's okay baby. I love you.

She mumbled something that sounded like 'I love you too.'

Spencer and I had a lot of sex in the past, but this time was really special.

We were wife and, yeah I guess, wife.

We are officially one.

I looked down at my sleeping beauty and gave her a light kiss on her forehead, before settling down to sleep myself.

I dreamt that night of me, Spencer and our future – hopefully filled with our many kids.

Ha-ha!

I never would have thought me, Ashley Davies, would ever say she would want kids.

But I guess Spencer makes me feel differently.

After all, she is my family now.

I wouldn't change that for the world.


	8. The Morning After

**A/N; Hey guys! I'm so sorry! I had no time to write and when I did I had writer's block - I couldn't see a future for these guys- but I have one now! Thank you to all who kept reading and thanks to those who kept asking me to update - made me want to find a story for Spashley! **

**Hope you guys enjoy! **

"Good Morning Mrs Davies." Ashley smiled at me as I rolled over.

"Good morning to you too Mrs Davies."

Ashley chuckles and kisses my nose.

I smile and sigh in contentment.

I feel our legs still entwined from last night's activities and if possible I am wet as ever!

"Baby…" I whine.

"I wish we could Spence." She reaches over to her clock. "It's noon. I need to speak with Aiden and find out if everything's okay."

"But Ash! It's the day after our wedding we shouldn't have to worry about other people!" I pull her back next to me.

"I know baby. But I know Aiden and I know Kyla. They are both as stubborn as each other." She looks at me and sees my trademark pout.

"I'm just worried about Dion, Spence."

Dion, our 2 year old nephew; I love him to death!

"Grr…. Fine! For Dion!"

She gives me a quick kiss and heads out to the kitchen to call the Dennison's.

Only one problem!

She's still naked and I'm still naked!

I know!

Strip tease!

I smirk as I think about my actions.

I head out to the kitchen as Ashley says hello to Kyla.

I pull out a chair and Ashley looks at me and gives me a confused look, but continues in an engaging conversation.

I run my hands over my breasts and moan heavily.

Ashley looks over startled.

"What?" I mouth.

"Yes Kyla, I know what took place, but unless you tell me exactly what happened I can't help you."

I suck on one finger and run it down my body. Ashley takes notice and we hold eye contact and whilst I'm drawing circles over my sensitive clit.

"Ash, Ashley!" I breath out as I start to feel my body shake.

Still holding Ashley's gaze, I remove the finger and bring it to my mouth and gently suck on it.

I moan.

I hear Ashley whimper.

"No, No. Kyla, everything's fine."

I smirk as I see Ashley trying to concentrate.

I see Ashley's eyes travel from my legs to my breasts. She stops and smiles at me.

I curl my finger in a 'come hither' motion.

She shakes her head and points to the phone.

I pout.

I run my hand over my breasts again this time I pinch the nipples and moan.

"It's sooooo good Ash!" I moan.

Ashley looks over at me. She's dribbling.

"Er… Kyla? Yeah, I gotta go."

Yes! Mission accomplished!

She fumbles to put the phone on the wall.

I see her run her way over to me.

I smirk.

She sits on my left knee and whispers in my ear.

"You naughty girl! What am I going to do with you?"

Fuck! I can feel her wetness on my naked leg.

I look up at her and lick my lips.

"I have a few ideas." I smirk.

Ashley whimpers and grinds closer into me, if that's possible.

Her eyes go dark as I look at her with so much love.

"Bedroom?" I breath out eventually.

"Bedroom." She sighs so softly I barely hear her.

I wrap her legs around my waist and Ashley moans in approval.

Wow! I didn't know I was this strong!

I have Ashley right where I want her.

I kiss, suck, lick and bite her neck all the way to our love nest.

I watch Ashley as I place her on the bed. She closes her eyes.

"Spence?"

"Yeah gorgeous?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." I lean down and kiss her passionately.

I let my guard down and don't realise until Ashley's on top.

I sigh in frustration. Ashley chuckles.

"You had your turn. In the kitchen, remember?"

"Bu-" My words are lost in a deep kiss.

I moan as I feel Ashley's fingers run down my body.

"Baby, you feel so good." She breathed out against my neck.

"Mmmm….." I moan in agreement.

I could feel her fingers getting closer to where I wanted them to be.

I bite my lip in anticipation in what was to follow.

She stopped short of her destination.

I whined in response.

"Spence."

I look at her and frown.

Her smile gets wider and wider.

"What? You're sort of killing the moment."

"We're married babe. You're mine for life."

I grin. "I am gorgeous. I'm all yours."

She matches my expression, eyes glowing in delight.

We remain this way for a few minutes. I cough to get her attention back to what was going on before the interruption. Not that the interruption wasn't beautiful.

"Oh, right Spence. I'm sorry."

"It's okay beautiful. That was a special moment. I'm just really wet for you."

"I'll fix that for you." She gave me a cheeky grin.

A few minutes later and I was screaming her name over and over.

The rest of the day, neither of us got out of bed.

You can imagine what went down.

All we needed was right there all along.

Tomorrow the world would get their first look of Mrs and Mrs Davies; but for now I'm happy to cuddle up to my naked wife.

**A/N I'm not done with this story yet! Yay or Nay? **


	9. Seeing Friends

**A/N Hey guy - here's another chapter! Hope you like! =) **

**3 weeks later**

"Bye Spence." Ashley gave me a kiss as she left the house.

"Bye Ash. Say hi to Dion for me." I waved to her as she drove out of the driveway.

Wow! Waving to my wife as she drives away!

I'm such a traditional wife!

I'm off myself in a few minutes. I'm going to Paige and Andi's house. Andi is already 5 months pregnant and they are planning to have a water birth.

That's the craze you see. A lot of lesbian mothers are opting to give birth to their babies in water.

I don't think I could. Then again, Ash and I haven't really talked about kids yet. I definitely want them, but we'll see.

I hop into the car, taking with me the 'emergency supplies' as Paige calls it; A couple of vodkas, cranberry juice and chocolates. I'm not sure vodka is a very good idea for Andi and the baby right now, but hey they are free to do what they like.

It'll be great seeing them again. We haven't really seen anyone since the wedding.

I'll give you $100 dollars if you can guess what's been happening. Hehe!

As I pull into their driveway, I see Paige picking some roses from the front garden.

I beep the horn and wave at her. As I get out of the car, Paige runs up to me and bowls me over.

'Hi Spencer!" She wraps her arms around me.

"Uh…" I am still trying to recover from the incredibly warm welcome. "Hi Paige." I eventually return the hug.

"You're not trying to feel up my girl are you Spence." I hear Andi call from the porch.

I let go of Paige and look over at Andi.

Wow! Those babies must be really huge. That's how big I thought she would be at full term. I guess not.

"Haha." I laugh as I make my way over to her. "No Andi. I got my own at home." I reply.

She leans down to give me a hug. "Long time no see." She winks at me.

I blush. "Yeah….." I drawl.

They both laugh at my vagueness. Paige hands Andi the flowers that she picked. Andi's eyes twinkle as they lock eyes. "Thanks babe." She says softly.

"Umm… Okay!" I say awkwardly trying to avoid any feelings of uncomfortableness.

They take their eyes off each other. "Sorry Spence." Paige looks at me ashamed.

"Come on in Spence!" Andi pulls me in.

As I get comfy on the couch, I look around. They are so excited about the babies that they have already started to set up their house. There are child safety locks on the bottom cupboards of the cabinets and gates at the bottom of the stairs and at the doorway of the kitchen.

"You can never be too prepared Spence." Andi said as she noticed me looking around.

"We are really excited!" Paige smiled as she wrapped her arms around Andi.

"Yeah I guess you are having two. You need to be doubly prepared."

I notice the book on the table. 'You're pregnant! A week by week guide.' I chuckled.

"So Spencer how's life?" Andi asked me as she sat across from me.

"Really good Andi! I really enjoy being married. I love waking up next to her every single day." I gush.

Andi smiled. "You look so happy Spence. I'm really happy for you."

"I am happy Andi. I can't imagine life without her."

"I know exactly what you mean." She replies starring over at Paige, who is making coffee.

"And the sex? How's the sex? It must be good if we haven't heard from you in a while." She winked.

I blushed. "Yeah…."

She looks at me and raises an eyebrow at me.

"Yes! Okay! It's been bloody fantastic!" I blurt out.

Andi laughs.

"How are you guys?" I say quickly, determined to change the subject.

'We are brilliant! Babies are doing fine according to our last ultrasound. Oh and our sex is pretty good too, considering my condition."

We all chuckle.

"So do you know the genders of the babies?" I ask.

Andi and Paige look at each other and again I'm feeling awkward as I watch on at their little exchange.

Andi turns and faces me, but Paige is the one who speaks.

"Well yes we do. But we don't want to announce it yet."

"Oh okay, fair enough."

"Yeah…. Throughout our house we will reveal hints through decoration in the next month or so."

"Okay, that sounds fun!" I smile at them to reassure them it's a good idea, as they looked uncertain.

"So what about you Spence?" Paige asks.

"What about me?" I look at them in confusion.

"Are you and Ashley planning to have children soon? We could have play dates."

I chuckle at them until I see that they are being serious.

"Oh right. You're serious."

"Of course we're serious. We both think you guys will be great parents!" Paige said excitedly.

"Yeah well we haven't really spoken about kids, only up to the point that I'll be carrying them."

"I'll have to get someone to donate though." I say sheepishly.

"I'm sure Aiden will." Paige answered.

I laugh. "No, no! No way! I'm not destroying my mini Ashley's with Aiden's DNA.

We are still laughing when the doorbell rings.

"Oh my gosh! They're here!" Paige shrieked.

Andi went to open the door.

A man with a folder and a model of what looked like a bath tub – but of course it was a water birth tank model – entered.

"Hey I'm Steven. You must be Andi?"

"Hey Steven, yeah I'm Andi." Andi shakes his hand.

"I'm Paige, her fiancée." Paige extended her hand.

Fiancée? Since when?

I look at Andi who gives me a guilty look and quickly looks away.

Hmmm….

"And you are?" Steven gestures to me.

"Oh." I jump up. "I'm Spencer." I shake his hand.

"Yeah," Andi says coming over to me. "Spencer and her wife Ashley are the godparents of our babies."

Okay, two things; I internally squeal as she says 'wife Ashley' and why didn't she tell me before?

I was still elated by being potential godparents.

Steven got set up and began his pitch.

An hour later, Steven was saying his goodbyes and it was finally time for me to grill Paige and Andi about their engagement and our godparents' position.

"Okay, what's going on?" I demand as soon as the door had closed.

"Okay, before you get angry, we were going to tell you." Paige said.

"Yeah we were waiting for the right time." Andi exclaimed.

"Well, now's the perfect time." I cross my arms and sit down on the couch.

"Okay…" Andi sits down across from me. 'We swear you are the first to know."

"Hmpf!"

"Well, Andi proposed to me about 12 days ago at a restaurant in the city. It was so special!" Paige started.

"Yeah and we decided who better to be our babies' godparents than you and Ash." Andi finished. Paige nodded.

"We don't want anyone else to look after our babies if we die." Andi looks at Paige.

"Yeah, you are definitely the ones we want to look after our twins."

She extended her arm out to pull me in for a hug.

"Okay, you guys." I grab Paige's hand. 'I can't stay made at you when you tell me things like that!" I pull them in for a group hug.

"Congratulations!"

We laugh together until Andi silences us.

"Now it's time to tell Ashley."


	10. We Confronted Paige

_**A/N: SURPRISE! Another chapter for you lovely readers! I missed writing... I'm so sorry it took so long! I've been so busy... but I promise I'm back. **_

_**This chapter captures the confrontation between Paige and our favourite couple :) Hope you like! x**_

Thinking about all the things that were said at Andi and Paige's house made me worry about what Ashley would say once I tell her.

I'm conveniently stuck in traffic, so, of course, my mind starts to wonder about all that happened since we left high school to what is currently happening in the present. Particularly between Paige and me and Ashley.

I vividly remember the day when we confronted Paige.

It was the day after the GED's and we went to school for the last time to collect our high school diplomas.

"_Ashley!" I turn as I hear my girlfriend's name. _

"_Paige." Ashley says through gritted teeth. I noticed her tense up and I squeezed her hand a little more. _

_We were going to do this together. _

"_Spencer." Paige eyes fall on me. _

"_Hello Paige." I stare her down. _

"_So you two are back on huh?"_

"_Yeah I guess we are. Unfortunately you didn't help at all." Ashley snarls._

"_What? Little Ole me? Did I nearly stop this –" She gestures from me to Ashley, "union from being recreated? Oh I do apologize." She finished with a smirk. _

"_Oh don't you know it Paige." I snap back. I don't know where that spout of courage came from, but I feel Ashley's glare on me and I somewhat back down._

"_Listen Spencer." Paige spits out. "I know that you were with Ashley way before I came here." I see that Ashley's expression has changed to a confused look. "Mandy." Paige answers the question that is written on our faces. "You didn't think I would leave this school without setting up a spy ring in order to make sure that you remained single did you?" She pointedly said this to Ashley._

"_As soon as I heard word that you were together with this blonde haired, blue eyed girl-"_

"_It's Spencer." I growl at her._

"_Whatever _**Spencer**,_ anyway, I made my plans to come back to the school and reclaim you as my own again. I knew that you never really got over me."_

"_Well, no I didn't, but can you blame me? You were the first real relationship I had and you eventually fell for me, how could that not be flattering?" Ashley says. _

"_Ha! You turned us both!" Paige laughs as she turns and points to me. "I fell for you and then dumped your sorry ass, before I truly realized that you were the one I really wanted to be with."_

"_Well guess what Paige? We are done with your fun and games. Spencer and I are happy as anything together. Your return and presence has actually made us stronger! Right Spence?"  
_

"_Most definitely. Paige we are through with you and you can be by yourself again. No more Ashley, no more meddling, enough!" I say angrily. _

_I feel Ashley let go of my hand and make her way closer to Paige. I see her right hand come up and connect with Paige's jaw! _

_I'm gob-smacked! Ashley just gave an uppercut to Paige! _

"_The photo has been removed from my nightstand. You no longer mean anything to me! I'm so disappointed in you. I can't believe you tried to recreate our relationship, when you knew I was, no, AM, happy with Spencer!" Ashley yells as Paige hits the floor and nurses her bleeding jaw._

"_Yeah? Well, its not all one sided Ash. You did reciprocate feeling for me too." Paige mumbles. _

"_I know and I have already apologized to Spencer for that and she has forgiven me. The least you could do is apologize to her for crushing her heart." _

_I am still in shock. I manage to shake myself out of my trance and sit on the floor with Paige trying to remember what my mum told me about a bleeding jaw. I grab a scarf from my bag and hold it on her jaw to stop the bleeding. _

"_Ash, I know you're angry, but we need to get her to the office. We need an ice pack." I frantically signal to Ashley._

"_I'm so sorry Spencer. I didn't realise my right hook would be so strong. I'm so sorry Paige." She turns and sprints to the teacher's lounge. _

"_Spencer." Paige tries to speak._

"_No Paige, don't talk." I say, still trying to work on stopping the blood coming from her jaw. _

"_No Spencer. You need to listen to me." Paige tries to remove the scarf. _

"_Fine." I remove the offending material. _

"_I'm so sorry to have chased Ashley like that. That was not fair to either you or her. I just missed her so much and when I found out that she had a new girl, I was so upset. I felt like no one could replace me when I left Ashley's side. I thought I was all she would need. So I left the school, hopefully to return in a few months to a fantastic greeting from my girlfriend and that she would tell me that she could never live without me. I knew after I saw you guys that your love was too strong to shake. So Spencer, I'm sorry and I hope that you will accept my apology and we can still be friends." Paige looks up at me with tear filled eyes. _

_I sigh. "Paige, I appreciate that. I do accept your apology. But do know that I love Ashley with all my heart and I will refuse to give her up without a fight. I too hope that we can still be friends."_

"_Thanks Spence. I really do see the love that radiates from Ashley for you. It is really a breath of fresh air, seeing love as beautiful as yours."_

"_Oh, Paige. That's really sweet." I smile. "Oh, I see Ashley coming back with an ice pack and some painkillers." _

"_Hey Spence, I got an ice pack. Oh and Paige, I got you some Advil, I thought it might help." _

"_Thanks Ash." Paige looks up at Ashley in pure gratitude. _

_I sit Paige up properly and swap the scarf from the ice pack. I take out my water bottle from my bag and hand over two Advil and my water. _

"_Thanks again Spence." Paige smiles._

"_The swelling should come down in about 45 minutes. Bruising will start tomorrow. You will be eating through a straw for about 2-3 days. But the good news is, it's not broken." I smile at Paige._

"_So," Ashley starts, "I'm guessing you apologized to my girl?" _

"_Yes. I'm so sorry Ashley. I was just jealous of you and I hope that we may still be friends?" _

_Ashley pauses for a few moments, looking over at me. I hope my eyes are flickering a 'yes' to her and that she may understand that I have already agreed to the friendship. _

"_Sure Paige. I hope that we can still be friends. Oh and I'm sorry about the jaw. I really am. Are you feeling any better?" Ashley squats down next to Paige and inspects the damage. _

"_Wow, Ash! I'm surprised that you can bear it. You usually fain at the sight of blood." I feign a look of surprise on my face. _

"_Yeah, well when I'm the cause for the blood, then I don't feel so queasy." She didn't look at me when she said that, but I knew that she was being strong for Paige. _

"_Okay. Paige, we need to get you up on your feet. Do you think you will be okay?" I say, ready to support her weight._

"_I think so. The dizziness has subsided." Paige sounds nervous._

"_Ash, I need you to grab the other side of Paige, so that we can lift her and support her weight." _

"_Okay baby." She stands up and places her arm around Paige's waist and looks at me for the cue. _

"_On three." I nod to Ashley._

_She nods._

"_One." I start._

"_Two." I hear Ashley whisper._

"_Three." We say together. We lift Paige up in unison and we both grab a hold of her. Paige manages to steady herself and we let her go. _

"_Thanks guys." Paige grabs us in a hug. "Friends forever."_

"_Friends forever." I repeat._

"_Friends forever" I hear Ashley whisper. I reach over and kiss my ever forgiving, ever supporting girlfriend. I know that she knows that that kiss symbolized my gratitude and the rollercoaster of a friendship that we have began with Paige._

I smile as I leave the memory and come back to the present. The cars in front of me begin to move forward. It looks like I am on the way to telling Ashley.

Wish me luck; I'm going to need it!


End file.
